tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
KarterKanton as "Talon" (Return to the Island)
19:59 Talon|Audition ~KarterKan@ip174-69-210-139.lf.br.cox.net has joined #lioness 19:59 Hello everyone! 20:00 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, KarterKanton. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 20:00 Hello, I am KarterKanton, and I will be auditioning for the role of my original character Talon. 20:00 <@numbuhthreefan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:01 Okay. 20:01 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 20:01 I am 100% fine with that:) 20:01 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:02 No I do not. 20:02 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:02 Yes 20:02 No 20:02 Sorry about that. 20:02 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 20:03 My character's label is The Secret Backstabber, and he is a secret antagonist. 20:03 <@numbuhthreefan> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Noah. Please begin. 20:03 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Noah3 20:03 What's up Noah? 20:03 <@Noah3> Hey! 20:04 <@Noah3> Nothing much. You? 20:04 Just worrying about how this is gonna go. Like, I don't think anyone really likes me so I need to coast on. 20:04 Merge is my goal, but it's far off. 20:05 (CONF) I need to play off a weak/floater role. Maybe people will think I am just barely making it and keep me in, while I pol their demise. Noah, he's smart. I need him out. 20:05 (CONF) But to do that, I need to get his weak spot. Friends close, enemies closer, right? 20:06 *plot 20:06 <@Noah3> Really? I'll be lucky if i even make the merge. 20:06 Nah, you're really cool. Everyone likes you on the team. At least I think so, no one really talks to be about their relationships and stuff. But you'll make it! 20:07 Me, it's not really likely. Unless I get some friends,you know? 20:07 <@Noah3> Well, you still have a shot. 20:07 <@Noah3> I mean Owen likes you as a friend. 20:08 <@Noah3> Don't ask why. 20:08 Yeah, but Owen likes everyone. He probably just eats the paper instead of voting. 20:08 But you know what, I think you are cool, and I think we should team up. What do you think? 20:08 <@Noah3> Sure. I'm in. 20:09 (CONF) Hook, line, and SINKER! This plan is in motion, now to keep him away from my plot. 20:09 <@Noah3> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 20:09 Thanks for your time! 20:10 Talon|Audition ~KarterKan@ip174-69-210-139.lf.br.cox.net has left #lioness [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions